


Noctopus

by Kanookie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poor Prompto, Prompt Fill, Promptis Week, a Crownsguards work is never done, bed sharing, eventually even Prompto's name stops looking real if you type the word "Prompt" enough, getting war wounds even in his sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanookie/pseuds/Kanookie
Summary: Fill for Promptis Week Day 2 - Bed Sharing----Noctis sleeps like an octopus.There isn't really any other way to put it.





	Noctopus

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's this I guess. Sorry for the pun in the title, you can thank the lovely destiny-islanders over on tumblr for it.

Noctis sleeps like an octopus.

 

There isn't really any other way to put it. The crown prince moves in his sleep like an eight-limbed sea creature. And Prompto is nearly sick of it.

 

To be honest, it hadn't been so bad before. When he'd slept over at Noctis' apartment, Prompto had never bore witness (and victim) to the hurricane of limbs that was his best friend when he slept. Then again, they'd never been in such close proximity to each other when they went to sleep, Prompto being far to self-conscious to do something like sleep near anyone else in his teens. And also the really irrational but persistent fear that the Crownsguard would burst in and accuse him of high treason for snoring too loudly too closely to the prince and disrupting his sleep schedule.

 

In any case, Prompto's first experience with Noctis' sleeping habits comes as a surprise. He's slumbering peacefully in the tent, Ignis at his feet and Gladio sprawled out near the entrance as always. Noct is in his usual spot, right next to Prompto and seemingly dead to the world. All is quiet in their little space until –

 

_SMACK!_

 

“AH!”

 

Three bodies shoot upright, one of them summoning a weapon to his hand automatically even before he surveys for danger. There's silence for a few moments before Gladio speaks, somehow sounding alert and half-asleep at the same time, “What happened?”

 

“S-something hit me in the face!” Prompto reports, eyes still swiveling around as he clutches his gun in both hands.

 

There's another pause, and then Ignis says tiredly, “I'd wager His Highness is the cause of that. He tends to toss in his sleep.”

 

“Wha-?!” Prompto turns an accusatory stare at the prince, still blissfully slumbering away, completely unaware of what's happening not even two feet away from him.

 

Ignis shifts in place for a moment. “Would you like to trade places, Prompto? I'm a bit more accustomed to his sleeping habits.”

 

Which was a fine suggestion and all, except Prompto is loathe to give up his nice warm spot where he's finally managed to get comfortable for a spot where he'd have to start the whole process over. So as he finally dismisses his gun, he waves off the suggestion and lies back down. “Don't sweat it. It just surprised me is all. Didn't even hurt. I can handle it.”

 

Night passes with several more interruptions of the same variety, and by morning, Prompto has come to the conclusion that he cannot, in fact, handle it.

 

And it doesn't get any better either. As the days turn to weeks on the road with the other three men, he keeps finding himself in situations where he falls asleep near Noctis. Not intentionally, but oftentimes he's just so exhausted from the latest dungeon crawl the prince has dragged them on that he doesn't have the energy to pay attention to who it is next to him when he finally succumbs to the sweet embrace of sleep. He finds out not too long later, when he gets clotheslined or a stray foot decides to say hello to his stomach, but he just shifts over a bit more and goes back to sleep.

 

When they all decide to stay at the Leville one night, it's all very much the same. He shows the guys his pictures, they eat dinner together, play a few rounds of cards together, Gladio manages to sneak in a win in King's Knight on both he and Noctis and then they pair off to collapse in the two beds in the room. And of course, Prompto finds himself sharing with Noctis.

 

He bids them all goodnight, and snuggles down into the warmth of the blankets, letting out a happy, content noise and falls asleep within minutes.

 

He's not surprised to find himself jolted half into wakefulness an unknown amount of time later by unexpected contact, already prepared to just roll over and go back to sleep, assess the damage later when he's not so sleepy. Except there's an arm around his waist, preventing movement.

 

Prompto tenses automatically, thinking it's an enemy, before realizing Gladio sleeps far too lightly to not notice anyone coming into the room, and looks over his shoulder. Noctis' face is much closer than it was before, completely relaxed and pressed into Prompto's pillow as he sleeps. He grumbles a little, saying something about moogles, and his arm tightens around Prompto, shifting his body a little closer.

 

Prompto has a moment where he just stares at the prince, weighing the situation probably much more intensely than it requires before sighing and settling closer to Noctis' warmth.

 

Because all things considered, he'd much rather deal with a koala than a Noctopus.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am.... not even remotely sorry. *finger guns out the window*


End file.
